Twenty Four Hours Aboard
by Jayneysuk
Summary: Twenty four hours of the crew aboard the Hammersley with a little Kate and Mike for good measure.


Title: Twenty-Four hours Aboard

Rating: M

Spoilers: Up to and including series five, possibly a little AU after episode 10.

Summary: Twenty Four Hours aboard the Hammersley

Disclaimer: Sea Patrol and the characters portrayed therein belong to Hal and Di McElroy and Channel Nine. I just get to play a little but I always put them back.

Author's Notes:This is my first Sea Patrol fic although I have written in several other fandoms. Comments welcome.

**Middle Guts Watch 02.40 HRS**

Seaman "Robbo" Robertson climbed up the steps and lifted the tarpaulin on Thunder. Swinging his torch, he allowed the light beam to search the inflatable for stowaways before replacing the tarpaulin. Climbing down, he inspected the second RHIB before continuing his patrol of the ship. Whilst no one would willingly volunteer for night duty and weeks of interrupted sleep, he quite enjoyed it. The sky was a crisp navy blue stretching for miles, without a single cloud in the sky, the constellations the only interruption to the otherwise clean canvas. Of course not all nights were like this. Often times they found themselves in the middle of a thunderstorm, rain hammering the deck, gale force winds battering the hull and he was harnessed to the desk, battling against the elements. His inspection complete, he turned from star gazing and stepped back inside the boat. This early in the morning the corridors were quiet, most of the crew asleep, the rest on the bridge on watch. He was heading down the corridor to the narrow staircase that would take him back on watch when the sound of the fridge door hissing broke through the silence.

"Robbo!" a familiar voice called as he stepped into the galley.

"Charge. Grabbing a late night snack?" Robbo asked, grinning as the petty officer tried to discretely hide his plate behind his back.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Ah. Not sure the muffins will help." He extended a hand and grabbed a muffin from the senior sailors plate. "So I'll help you out. See you in the morning." Robbo continued his walk to the bridge, nibbling on the muffin as he went. "Ships secure," he announced as he slipped in front of the EOD.

"Good. I have a contact seventeen miles off our port bow. " Two-Dads studied the screen carefully. "Can you bring it up?"

"Got it. Looks like a fishing boat," Robbo confirmed.

Two-Dads glanced at his two fellow sailors. "So which one of you two wants to wake the Officer of the watch?"

Ryan looked at Robbo and back at Two Dads. "It's gonna be me, isn't it?"

"Make sure it's a firm knock," Two-Dads said with a cheeky grin.

_The bar was lively, tourists enjoying the balmy summer night and loud music. For some reason he was alone at the table, his glass half full on the table in front of him, but he had forgotten about it as he stared at the woman across the room. Although she had her back to him he knew she knew he was watching and it brought a smile to his face. Her hand had drifted to her head several times in the last five minutes and she had purposefully pushed her hair from her face. He had a thing for blondes, always had, and she was no exception. There was nothing overtly sexy about her choice of dress, but he could map her curves beneath the tank and cropped pants. Casually, he rose to his feet and made his way towards her, weaving a path between the tables, until he was close enough to take in distinctly floral scent and almost touch her. _

"_Is anyone sitting here?" he asked, his voice almost raspy as he contemplated what he would do if she said yes. _

_The blonde turned and smiled. "No."_

_There was something pretty about her face and the deep green eyes that crinkled when she smiled. Grinning inanely, he slid on to the stool next to her. There was a minute or two of nervous silence as they sat side by side. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked finally, eyeing her empty glass._

_She turned briefly. "Red wine, thanks." _

_Mike indicated to the bar man, and turned until he was facing her. "Mike Flynn."_

"_I know. You took your time coming over." She took a long sip of the fresh glass of wine as she watched him contemplating his next move. _

"_I wasn't sure you'd want to talk to me."_

"_So you thought staring at me for half an hour was the best move." She laughed and he found he loved her laugh._

"_I'm here now," he offered, leaning towards her._

"_And you're still not making your move?" Her eyes had darkened and he couldn't miss the challenge in her eyes._

_Mike opened his mouth to speak, but someone was pounding on his head. He closed his eyes but the pounding was getting worse, and it was starting to annoy him._

"Sir."

Mike shot up in bed, hair sticking up in ten different directions, eyes barely open, as the door opened. He turned sharply and instantly regretted it. When he opened his eyes again Ryan was standing in the door way, illuminated by the light from the hallway.

"Midshipman?" he grumbled, running his hand across his face and hastily arranging the sheet around him.

"Sir, we have a suspected FFV up on the EOD," Ryan said, his gaze fixed on a picture on the wall rather than on his Commanding Officer.

"Is that confirmed?" Mike asked, his tone raspy from sleep.

"Two dads says that it has no tag, and it looks like a fishing vessel."

Mike groaned and waved his junior officer away. "Go wake the X. I'll be on the bridge in a few minutes."

Once the door had closed, he placed his feet firmly on the floor and tossed the blanket aside. He allowed a smile to quirk at his lips as he contemplated the ludicrousness of the situation. On any given day any one of his men or women could knock and enter his cabin and normally it wasn't a problem but he was wondering if it was time to lay down some ground rules. The dreams had started a few months ago but of late they had become more vivid, more erotic and more focused on a particular woman who had made it clear she was over him. He had thought the point of frustration had long since passed but if his reaction was anything to go by, it wasn't by a long shot. Now he had to face her on the bridge, and he didn't have time for a cold shower. Stretching, he flicked on the overhead light and glanced at the clock. He let out a tormented sigh at the neon red 3:00 am that flashed back at him. Early mornings, late nights, no sleep were all part of the job, not exactly a pleasant part but one he had gotten used to, but not one he liked. Finally up and awake as he could be without caffeine, he splashed cold water on his face and pulled on his pants and jacket. A shave would have to wait.

The walk to the bridge took him up one flight of stairs and thankfully the corridors were deserted as he continued to fix himself.

"Good morning Boss," she said, appearing at the top of the stairs, uniform immaculate and her hair neatly tied back, as if she had been awake for hours.

"A matter of opinion, X," he replied, directing his gaze to the EOD. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly she could rouse herself and become the efficient chirpy XO.

Kate grinned back at him. "The vessel is six miles off our port bow. It's definitely a fishing vessel but it's in darkness so I can't make out the flag."

Mike pulled a face, showing his displeasure, and turned to look at Two-Dads. "Maybe someone should have waited to wake me until you'd figured that one out."

Two-dads slid further into his seat.

"We'll shadow them for now. At first light we'll have a better idea who they are and we can plot a course to intercept, X. Depending, you can lead a boarding party or we can see if they need a hand." He waited for the senior sailor on watch to move before settling himself in his seat. "Captain has the ship."

"Captain has the ship." She settled herself in front of the radar system, her eyes fixed on the contact.


End file.
